1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flags or pennants, and more particularly, to an illuminated flag or pennant which is capable of indicating the call letters and/or handle of a radio operator in darkness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with mechanical assemblies used to mount flags or pennants on wheeled vehicles in a multiplicity of configurations. The present invention, however, is not related to the mount means of the mast assembly as shown in the prior art, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,360 issued to Edward L. Hawes on Oct. 2, 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,2989 issued to Edward E. Johnson on June 9, 1964.
The present invention is directed to the flag or pennant which may be affixed to any suitable vertically mounted pole or shaft, and in particular it is intended that the pennant of the present invention be affixed to the radio antenna used by "CB" radio operators, but is not so limited.
At present there are many civilian broadcasters or "CB'ers" who desire to have their call letters or "handles" made available to other operators who may be passing by their moving vehicles. Thus other CB operators viewing the sign will be invited to call the advertised station on the airways and chat with them. At present a radio operator utilizes the rear window or bumper of his vehicle to install indicia indicating his station letters and/or handle. However, in darkness these areas are not visible to someone passing by and thus do not serve their intended purpose.